russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sequestered TV networks IBC and RPN now is the top TV networks once again
June 22, 2014 Sequestered TV networks IBC-13 and RPN-9 were the top channels back in the '70s, '80s and '90s. Both have produced classic quality programs that are being remade by the top TV networks today. Now is the time for the current network war once again in revival the glory days. After ABS-CBN and GMA-7 both claiming to the no.1 spot as Kapamilya and Kapuso, it claims the no.3 slot is now joined by IBC-13 as Kapinoy, TV5 as Kapatid and RPN-9 as Kasama are the monicker branding in terms of the battle dominance. Back in the 80's, when there was no Kapamilya, Kapuso or Kapatid yet, IBC 13 is the no. 1 TV station in the country besting the other four other networks then in the local free channels (2, 4, 7 and 9). Since the government is not allowed to sell the sequestered TV network because in cheating of privatization efforts remains the PCGG, according to the president Noynoy Aquino III in the current PNoy administration. In this privatized, the government-sequestered TV networks in the much-awaited block timers and gets more significant slice on the audience share. According to the broadcaster’s financial statements, which can be downloadable on the Commission on Audit website, in calendar year 2012, Channels 9 and 13 incurred PHP 655 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 698 million in the audited financial position as of 2011. That, we believe is among the greatest responsibilities of media. Of course, the technology and facilities of the new Channel 9 and 13 are a quantum leap from that of the old. IBC-13 and RPN-9 are commits itself to being a free, responsible, and responsive network, as a member of media should be. To safeguard press freedom, and at the same time to use it judiciously. To be quality, innovative and creative core intact in its programming. In a short span of years, amid escalating network wars, Channels 9 and 13 has made its mark. Fueled by its pioneering and indomitable spirit, RPN and IBC has proudly established many firsts in the Philippine broadcast industry, progressively expanded its reach, and blazed new broadcast trails to place itself a cut above the rest. RPN-9 established and opened in 1969. Among the top-rated programs became popular was John En Marsha, Flordeluna, Superstar, Champoy and Buddy en Sol. It also started the Eat Bulaga!. The channel is also the first-ever telenovela was Marimar, the first Mexican drama that has been dubbed in Tagalog. Meanwhile, also opened the IBC-13, on the other hand debuted in 1960 and had given rise to many hit shows in the '70s and '80s. Among the top programs of Channel 13, which banners the slogan Basta Pinoy sa Trese and Life Begins at 13 became popular were Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Maricel Live, Barrio Balimbing, Loveliness, Sitak ni Jack, Eh Kasi Babae, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Sic O'Clock News, Takeshi's Castle, Ora Engkantanda, Pinoy Thriller, among others. Government-sponsored programs that most of the shows on IBC-13. The top shows and popular stars of the network were becoming more popular and it just became a venue, government announcements and more commercialized programs. The two channels were eventually sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) in 1986. Channels 9 and 13 is also still sequestered by the government and this time, IBC and RPN is now joined the network war once again, deeply honored to rejoin the ranks of the media community. A new line-up of shows will be presented to the viewing public for a more interesting programming in recent years. IBC-13 joins the network war which is the no. 3 spot and eventually becoming the third giant network in the coutnry networks to the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA Network, The Kapinoy Network which is having more powerhouse and homegrown programs acquired a reputation for creativity and innovation as it aggressively produced and relaunched the poineering and trend-setting programs through the original productions and the quality local productions as well as the PBA and NBA games. RPN-9 still the leader network to the no. 3 spot to have more trend-setting local and foreign canned programs, including telenovelas, Asian dramas, animes and sports programs including the KBL and MBA games. It has earned honors and awards both here and abroad for its homegrown programs of RPN and IBC. In a surge of phenomenal growth, IBC earned a reputation as The Superstar Network under the new network chairman Jose Avellana, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. It has taken big leaps and bounds and among the ranks of The Kapinoy Network. Since 1998, to be a strong no.3 in the overall TV network rating with an innovative and creative core intact programming that combines all the station's more local programs, including news and current affairs, dramas (soap opera and drama anthology), fantasy, comedy (sitcoms, gag shows and political satire), talk shows, variety shows, game shows, reality shows, sports shows, children's programs and the Viva Taglog movies, as well as sports programming home to the NBA and PBA basketball, and ONE FC fighters. Also part of their success in their carrying of the popular anime franchises such as Ghost Fighter and Kirarin, and the sentai and live-action tokusatsu franchise Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan, which effectively revitalized interest in anime in the Philippines. Amid the escalating network war, IBC succeeded in gaining a foothold. TreseBella, which is recently relaunched the imports of Mexican telenovelas The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and La Teniente, a Taiwanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler and the Korean drama Spy Myunh-wol. For its re-imaging, the new network executives led by Eric Canoy coined a new slogan for Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino and Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. The slogan was conceived at the height of the "network wars" behind the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA Network, which mirrored each other's programming for ratings supremacy. IBC-13 aimed to veer away from the practice done by both networks by coming up with more shows with fresh formats to complement its flagship program, the PBA and NBA. In a surge of phenomenal growth, RPN earned a reputation as The Leader Network under the new network chairman Wilson Tieng and president and CEO Robert T. Rivera. It has taken big leaps and bounds and is now among the ranks of The Kasama Network. As the year operation, it rose to a strong no.3 in the overall TV network rating with a programming that combines America's certified hits and all station-produced local programs, including Mexican telenovelas, animes and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan. Also part of their success is their carrying of Dragon Ball Z anime franchise, which effectively revitalized interest in anime in the Philippines. Amid the escalating network war, RPN succeeded in gaining a foothold, as the dark clouds of the Asian crisis loomed in the horizon. For its re-imaging, the new network executives led by Wilson Tieng coined a new slogan for Kasama Ako!. The slogan was conceived at the height of the "network wars" behind the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA Network, which mirrored each other's programming for ratings supremacy. RPN aimed to veer away from the practice done by both networks by coming up with different shows with fresh formats to complement its flagship program, the KBL and MBA. IBC and RPN now joined the surveys of Kantar Media/TNS Philippines (subscribe of ABS-CBN, IBC-13 and RPN-9) and AGB Nielsen Media Research (subscribe of GMA-7 and TV5).